Power Rangers: Story of Legends
by Digidestined-Zach
Summary: The explanation of how everything in the Power Rangers Universe came to be.
1. Prologue & Chapter I: Repulsive Arrival

Prologue

_I thought the Powers were concealed, kept on Eltare and under safekeeping. However, I was wrong. The powers were taken, stolen from the world where they rightfully belonged. _

The great wizard Zordon of Eltare stood in the viewing bay of the large carrier, Titanus. He bore a large staff that had a great gem on the tip, which seemed to emit a greenish glow. His hair was pure white, but not from old age (although he was an elder to many), but perhaps from the race of being he was.

_I followed the power source to the planet Lerion, where I met Lerigot, a great wizard in his own respect. There, I was endowed with the power to actually tap into the Power Grid myself, becoming a ranger known as the Red Tyranno Ranger. I left Lerion, looking to find the creator of the Power Coin I had obtained, Ninjor. He was the one who found the power that had somehow escaped from Eltare._

I found him in a secluded place, on the uninhabited planet known as Earth. When I arrived, I was surprised to see that the planet was ruled by beings Ninjor called Dinosaurs, whom inspired his creation of the Power Coins. He told me that the Powers came to him while he meditated one eve, and when he acquired their knowledge, he was able to create the Power Coins. He entrusted one, the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin that I had obtained, to Lerigot, his trusted friend.

Ninjor and I became close, and he traveled with me back to Eltare, bringing with him the remaining five coins. We stayed there, studying the Powers and learning as much about them as we could. That is, until my home planet and my residence at the time was attacked by the greatest foe known to this galaxy, Lord Hexxacus Zedd, commonly called Lord Zedd by his inferiors. 

Using the Power Coin I had received from Lerigot, I fought along side Ninjor and many brave souls of Eltare, to defend the Universe from Zedd's iron fist. We fought for ten years past a century, neither side gaining or losing any territory.

Now here we are, on Gali, in the Titanus carrier, pursuing Zedd's forces still. I wonder, when will the fighting cease?

Episode One "Repulsive Arrival"

The large carrier, Titanus, sat stationary in the jungle of Gali, a planet that was nothing _but _jungle. It was modeled after what Ninjor called a _Brachiosaurus_, a Dinosaur he had encountered on his stay on the fairly young planet Earth.

Inside Titanus, agents of the A.F.E. (Attack Force Eltare) lounged about, watching screens, making sure none of Lord Zedd's forces were approaching. It had not been long since the last attack - a week ago this day, and it had not been successful. Zedd had deployed his army of men, who were mutated beings called Bolirox, on Titanus. The A.F.E. agents were able to keep them out, for a while, but were weakening slowly.

That's where the Rangers came in. Six agents whose abilities surpassed any other, and whose courage was greater than any of the beings they had encountered. Rue, the Tyranno Ranger, received his Power Coin from Zordon, the great wizard from Eltare. Rue himself was from Eltare, which was evident, in that his hair was pure white, just as Zordon's was.

The other five rangers were from different planets from the local galaxy, as well as outside galaxies. Amone, the Mammoth Ranger, Rina, the Ptera Ranger, Xander, the Tricera Ranger, Lucretia, the Sabertooth Ranger, and Lex, the Dragon Ranger. When the six warriors approached, the Bolirox quickly retreated, but not without leaving Titanus dysfunctional.

Rue stood on the edge of the cliff, which was level with Titanus' mechanical head. He looked at Gali's horizon, a beautiful blaze of green light. It was an effect of the sun's light reflecting off of one of Gali's two moons. To Rue, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"It is quite a sight, isn't it?" 

Rue turned around to see Zordon, a fellow Eltarien, standing behind him. He replied, "Yes, one of the most beautiful things I've seen since our leave of Eltare, if not _the_ most beautiful." Rue returned to watching the horizon as Zordon smiled.

"What's on your mind, Rue?" Zordon asked, stepping to stand beside the white-haired boy. 

"Nothing, sir," returned Rue.

"Now, Rue, you know you can't lie to an Eltarien and get away with it."

Rue let out a deep sigh. "I was only a child when the war reached it's hundredth year anniversary, and still yet, I had been taxed many losses. My parents' parents were killed, along with their brothers and sisters. So it was just them and myself, along with my sister, Mina. We struggled to keep safe every time the A.F.E. and Zedd's forces fought. One night, the night I had fled to the A.F.E.'s base on Eltare, my family fled to the Crystal Gates. But when we got there…" Rue paused for a moment, looking down and fiddling with his fingers behind his back. "When we got there," he continued, "we were cornered by the Bolirox. My mother and father fought fiercely, but they were no match for the advanced mutants. My sister and I yelled, screamed, shouted, did everything in our power to try and get some A.F.E. agent's attention."

"But it was no use. We tried desperately, but me being only nine years old, and my sister only seven, our voices were not to their full volume, and no soul heard us. I covered Mina's eyes as the blades ripped through my parent's bodies, and they were disposed to the side of the rode like yesterday's news report. I took what courage I had and stepped forward, to protect my sister and revenge my parents." He paused again, this time, a tear running down his cheek. "As my parents were thrown aside, so was I, but I lived. They went after my sister. The dear girl ran for her life, but it was no use. Her life was taken and she joined my parents."

"They wanted more. They wanted to take my life, too, but I wouldn't let them have it. I ran. Faster than any time before, and any time since then. I ran to the A.F.E.'s base, where I was taken up by you and Ninjor. I met the other Rangers, and you raised us to become who we are today."

Zordon and Rue stood silent on the cliff for several minutes, each contemplating on what Rue had just explained. Until Zordon had spoke up, it had been quieter than ever in the jungle. "The massacre you had to experience was unfair and unneeded for you, Rue." Zordon rested his hand on Rue's shoulder. "But that is what made you what are you today. You say that it was Ninjor and I who raised you to become the Tyranno Ranger, but you are ignorant to the real reason. Because you suffered from Lord Hexxacus Zedd's wrath, you gained fuel to fight for the side of good. You had reason to."

"But my family suffered to get me where I am today, to make who I am! Why did _they_ have to suffer so I could become successful?!" Rue turned around violently, looking Zordon in the eyes. When the wise wizard could not come up with a response, Rue stormed off, returning to the interior of Titanus.

When he was clearly inside, Ninjor appeared beside Zordon and said, "He's still clinging to the past. He's more out for revenge than for the fight for the universe."

"You know as well as I do, old friend, that revenge is the greatest help in the fight for good."

"Yes, I do, but if he can't see the fight for the universe, he may become an enemy to us rather than being a friend."

The steel doors opened with a _swoosh_, and Rue entered the chamber, disregarding his teammates about the room and heading straight to his bunk. Amone and Lex were playing cards at a small table in the center of the room. Amone had started to say something when Rue came in, but caught himself when he saw how upset he was.

"Are you okay?" asked Rina, being the kind girl she had always been. Her beautiful brown hair was flared at the tips, accentuating her face. When Rue didn't respond, she walked to his bunk and crouched beside him. "Want to talk about it?"

"If I wanted to talk about it, I would of already," he responded, in a harsh tone.

Taking no offense, she stood, nodded a sign of understanding, and walked back to her bunk where she was reading a book. 

The same _swoosh_ that announced Rue's arrival earlier announced Xander and Lucretia's arrival, and it was apparent that they were in a hurry. "Hurry," said Xander, "Titanus is under attack again, they need the Rangers."

"Why weren't the sirens activated?" asked Amone.

"The Bolirox attack did more than deactivate the movement system," explained Lucretia. "It also fried the system resources."

"Alright," said Lex, standing. "Let's take care of them."

The rangers started to exit the room, Rue excluded.

"You coming, Rue?" asked Amone.

"Yeah," returned Rue, slowly and lazily. He picked himself up and went out to join the fight.

The seven Rangers stood and watched as the Bolirox army charged the Carrier, with their hands behind their backs.

"It's morphin' time!" yelled Rue. 

Each of the Rangers brought their arms out in front of them, and their fists were glowing with differently colored orbs- Rue, red, Lucretia, yellow, Amone, black, Rina, pink, Xander, blue, and Lex, green. When the orbs disappeared, a silver hexagonal object rested in their hands. In the center laid the Power Coins.

"Dragon!" yelled Lex.

"Mastodon!" yelled Amone.

"Pterodactyl!" yelled Rina.

"Triceratops!" yelled Xander.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" yelled Lucretia.

"Tyrannosaurus!" yelled Rue.

They all stood in line, now in differently colored spandex suits. Large, white diamonds lined each of their chests and backs. Their helmets were the same color as their suits, but were differently designed.

"Power Rangers!" they yelled in unison.

"Blade Blasters, up!" yelled Rue. Each of them held up blasters, and fired lasers shots that were their respected colors. Each hit about five or so until they stopped fire and ran about, taking cover from the return fire that they were receiving.

"Their number isn't as many as one week ago," observed Xander. "It seems as though an odd amount to send."

"It's not enough to overtake something, that's for sure," said Amone, dodging a punch and then returning it. He then charged at a group of Bolirox that had ganged up on an A.F.E. member. He grabbed an arm of one, twisted it, then threw it across the distance. He then tapped one on the shoulder, and when it turned around, he kneed it in the stomach. The other two mutants took him by his hands, and tried to flip him over their shoulders, but instead, he flipped them over his shoulder.

Rue roundhouse kicked one Bolirox into another, then spun around and kicked another one in the gut. He raised his Blade Blaster up, and fired two shots into one, knocking it backwards. He then charged towards in, leaped in the air, and kicked it across the face, knocking it out. "Blade Blaster to Blade Mode," Rue commanded. He shifted his blaster into its Blade Mode, which made it a small sword. He cut across a line of Bolirox, sending sparks flying, as a result of colliding with the armor they wore.

"Rue," said Lex, through his communicator. "The Bolirox - they're retreating!"

"What?" responded Rue, in awe. Bolirox _never_ retreated. He turned around to see the whole army (those who could walk, of course) of Bolirox retreating. His fellow teammates and the A.F.E. agents were watching, too, in amazement.

"I don't believe it," said Rina. Just as she had announced her disbelief, a very loud, menacing laugh rang throughout the forest on Gali. Suddenly, in a swarm of red energy, a figure appeared in the distance; a woman with dark skin and long, silver hair. She was dressed in a long, brown dress with rags everywhere. 

Behind her, again in red energy, appeared several gray-skinned beings, making a weird gurgling sound. They moved about, obviously following the woman's command.

"Who _is_ that?" asked Lucretia. The Ranger team motioned for the A.F.E. agents to take cover in Titanus, in fear that this opponent may be too strong for them, as they were mere humans.

"She doesn't look as if she's here to help us," added Lex.

"Those stupid gray thing are getting on my nerves," complained Amone, holding his head.

"Come on Rangers," said Rue, "if she wants to fight, we'll fight."

"Right," the rest of the Ranger team said in unison.

The woman let out another shrieking laugh, and stopped as she was close to the team now. And as she did, the beings behind her did.

"Hello," she said, her voice terribly high pitched. "I am so honored to meet the famous Power Rangers - the Agents of the Grid." She curtsied, obviously being sarcastic.

"Who are you?" demanded Rina.

"The name is Rita Repulsa," she said, "the witch daughter of Master and Mistress Vile."

Rue gasped. He recognized the two names, Master Vile and Mistress Vile. They were the two most evil beings in the universe, beside Lord Zedd. "What business do you have with us? Your mother was killed; your father, trapped in another dimension. Revenge, perhaps?" Rue said this with a harsh tone, trying to strike a soft spot, that is, if evil beings had a soft spot.

Rita cackled. "Revenge? No way, no how." She flipped her hair behind her. "When Zordon and your precious A.F.E agents pestered my parents, you simply paved the way for me to be the most powerful evil being in the Universe."

"Although you're not," said Lex, as soon as she finished her sentence.

Rita continued: "And one step in my ultimate destiny," she said proudly, "is to be apprenticed to the admirable Lord Hexxacus Zedd. And how shall I prove myself?" She fluttered her eyes as if she had something in them, then opened them wide and stared at the Rangers. "By destroying the A.F.E. and the Power Rangers! Not to mention Zordon of Eltare and Ninjor of Zordnia."

Xander crossed his arms in annoyance; he had heard it all before, from Zedd and many others. "Blah, blah, blah," he said, using his hand as a mouth. "What is it with you evil beings? You're always wanting to kill us, to show yourselves to the other evil beings. How about trying to kill each other? That'll show 'em!"

"Stupid, petty children," Rita scolded. "I'd like you to meet friends of mine; the Putty Patrollers!" On call, the gray "Putty Patrollers", as the witch called them, charged for the Rangers.

"Alright guys," commanded Rue. "Let's do it! Power Weapons!"

"Power Sword!" yelled Rue.

"Power Daggers!" yelled Lucretia.

"Power Lance!" yelled Xander.

"Power Bow!" yelled Rina.

"Power Axe!" yelled Amone.

"Dragon Power Dagger!" yelled Lex.

The Rangers met with the Putties, who, unexpectedly, were good hand-to-hand combat fighters. Rina ducked to avoid being kicked in the head, then tripped that Putty with her bow, came back up, and shot an pink-energized arrow at another Putty. Thinking that those two were finished, she moved on to another group, until she noticed them getting back up.

"These things never quit," she remarked, sending a barrage of energized arrows at both of them. Even though every arrow hit, the two came back, although very much tired. She charged at them, her entire bow glowing with energy. She slashed the two, and the force was so great, that it went right through them; they were finished.

Xander and Amone grabbed each others' hands, and kicked a Putty on either side of them. Then, using their weapons, both shot lasers of their respective colors at their opponents. 

"It hardly did any damage to them!" exclaimed Xander.

"Whatever these guys are made of, they're much more powerful than the Bolirox," said Amone, delivering a roundhouse kick to his Putty. He held his axe in the air, then brought it done across the Putty's chest twice. The attack only made it stumble backwards, and then it attacked again, punching Amone in the gut. Amone, once again, brought his axe up, its blade this time, glowing black. He came down, and it went through the being vertically, slashing through its body.

Amone observed the dead being lying in front of him, and something struck him as odd. He said, into his communicator: "Rangers, these Putties - they're made of clay!"

"What?" returned a voice, who he recognized as Rue's.

"They're made of super clay; or putty. Thus, the name Putty Patrollers," Amone explained. "That's why they are so tough."

"Finally," exclaimed Rita, delivering a blow to Lucretia with her staff, and sending her rolling on the ground. "You Rangers aren't as smart as I was told."

Lucretia jumped to her feet, charging at Rita. Rita smiled, grabbed a hold of her wrists, and flipped her upside down, landing on her back. She then rose her staff in the air, mumbled some words, and again in a red light, more Putties appeared.

"Oh no," said Lex, realizing they were totally outnumbered and overpowered.

"Rangers," Zordon's voice came telepathically to each of the members. "You must teleport to Dande, at once."

"What, why?" returned Rue telepathically, as he was the only one who could.

"Rita's Putties are too strong and too many to take on; the whole force is leaving Gala. We have to leave Titanus here, in hope that it may survive whatever Rita Repulsa and Hexxacus have in plan for it. The Powers on Dande are going to transport the A.F.E. agents there, which we owe them a great debt because of. You are to transport there immediately. That is a command."

"Yes, Zordon," Rue said, ending the connection.

The scattered Rangers pressed a button on their morphers, which stayed on their belts, and they teleported away in streaks of colored lights. 

"Retreating so soon?" called Rita from below, as the Rangers fled. "That's not very hero-like!" She once again filled Gala, the Jungle Planet, with her cackle.


	2. Chapter II: Green with Envy, Part I

Episode 2 "Green With Envy, part one"

The inhabitants of Dande were very friendly people, the kindest Rue knew of. On top of their kindness, they were also very wise - many rivaled that of Zordon's knowledge. They were t he ones who developed the transportation program the Rangers frequently used and that the entire A.E.F. had escaped from Gali by means of. This was a one time occasion, as the transport power was limited, but they were able to help.

"It is our payment of gratitude to you, my dear Zordon," said Queen Nell, the royalty of the planet. "We have even more to repay you for; you have kept Hexxacus Zedd far and away from Dande, and we thank you for that."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Zordon said, with a bow. Ninjor and the Rangers stood behind him, standing strong and tall.

"Please, all of you, call me Nell," the Queen said in a sweet tone. "I think of all of you as my equals." They all gave her a bow.

"I'm afraid, Nell," Ninjor said, calling her by which she wanted, "that if we stay here, Zedd will not be far behind, along with Rita and her Putty Patrollers. We do not wish for them to step foot on this righteous land."

"He's right," added Rue. "That witch and her Putties are more than enough to take over Dande." Lucretia, who was standing beside Rue, elbowed him in the gut and shot him a glance as if to say, "Shut up!"

"I feared as much," replied the Queen. "But I do not wish for you to leave; you deserve a grand feast fit for a king. I will hold a Grand Ball tonight, celebrating your arrival, and everyone in the A.F.E. and the Kingdom is invited." She waved her hand, calling for someone to draw near. "Lady Jule, announce through the Kingdom that there will be a Grand Ball tonight. Everyone is invited. It will be held in the Lunar Ballroom."

"But Zedd-" said Rue to Zordon telepathically.

"Hush now, Rue. Whatever the Queen wishes shall be; we will fight if Hexxacus and Rita arrive, but only then." the Eltarien wizard replied.

"Now all of you may go get ready for the ball," continued the Queen. "Outfits of your liking have been laid out for you in the rooms you will be led to by Major Kingston."

"Yes!" exclaimed Rina. She was excited - it wasn't often she could get all dressed up. Being a Ranger didn't help her social life.

"You are dismissed," ordered the Queen. The Rangers followed Major Kingston to their rooms. He was a husky man, powerful in his own respect. His armor was made of pure gold, a sign of his superiority, and he carried a large sword at all times.

Ninjor and Zordon had stayed with the Queen, although dismissed. Both had their doubts about staying on Dande, but if they disobeyed Nell, they would lose her trust forever. 

"Nell," said Zordon in a quiet tone. "The time has come to discuss with you a new threat; one that we knew had been coming."

"The Psycho Morphers?" the Queen asked, her voice also low.

"Yes, that is what we need to talk about," said Ninjor. "and we'd like to inform you before the Ball tonight, if you do not care to do so."

"Fine," the Queen replied. "We shall discuss the problem. Take a walk with me in the Palace Garden."

Rina walked out of her room, as she was finished getting ready. She wore a long, stunning dark pink dress. Pink jewels lined her forehead in a "V" formation. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, and had glitter in it, making it have a slight shine. Her lipstick matched her dress; her eye shadow was purple.

From the room beside her, Lucretia exited. She was dressed in a sleek and slender golden dress. Her black hair was pulled up into a bun and two black posts formed an "X" through it. When she saw Rina, both jumped for joy and started giggling profoundly. 

"You look ravishing!" commented one of the guards nearby.

"Thank you, kind sir," said Rina, smiling. 

"The ball guests have begun to arrive," said Major Kingston. "The other Rangers have asked that you be escorted to the Lunar Ballroom, as they are not ready yet." The girls nodded and were lead away.

In the ballroom, Dandeiens danced about. The A.F.E. had been blessed with tuxes and dresses, as the Rangers had been, the Rangers' were more extravagant. Queen Nell was on her throne in front of the large window that showed the night sky. By her side was Zordon, Ninjor and Major Kingston. On her other side stood a beautiful girl, Princess Kira. 

"I don't see why we're celebrating the Rangers' arrival," said Kira. "I see them as only bringers of destruction; no matter where they go, Zedd isn't far behind."

"Shush now, daughter," said Nell. "The Rangers have saved many planets from destruction. We have a lot to thank them for." When her daughter let out a deep sigh, Nell put her hand on hers. "Please, enjoy this night. For me, at least."

"Yes mother," she moaned.

Rue, Xander, Amone and Lex all stood at the entrance of the Lunar Ballroom. They were now dressed - all in the same tuxedo, but with different colors. Rue's tux had red lining down the sleeves and across the shoulders. There was also a red square on the left side of the chest, showing that he was a Ranger. The other three had similar tuxes- Xander's lining was blue, Amone's was gray, and Lex's was green. 

They smiled as they saw the girls, and the group all commented on how each other looked.

"This is great," said Rina. "A break, _finally._"

"Yeah, it's great not to have to be morphed, and actually on a planet having fun," said Rue.

While his fellow Rangers talked amongst themselves, Lex's eyes wandered about the room. That is, until his eyes met with a beautiful figure standing by the Queen - Princess Kira. He had met her once before, but that was only for a short time. Even then, her beauty had captured his soul, and his love for her was the purest there was.

_Maybe tonight, I will ask Princess Kira to dance. Yes, I shall ask her to dance. _he thought to himself. He smiled, then started paying attention to his friends once more.

Kira blushed as she saw the Dragon Ranger watch her. Although she didn't approve of the Rangers, this one had caught her eye even before this evening. She couldn't admit it, for her duty was above that of a Ranger's, and she had a future place on the throne.

The Rangers paired off into duos: Rue with Lucretia, Rina with Amone, and Xander with an A.F.E. agent. Lex crossed the dance floor to where the Queen, Princess, Zordon, Ninjor, and Kingston were standing. He bowed in front of the Queen and offered his hand to Kira.

"It would be an honor if you'd dance with me," he said politely, smiling boyishly.

"Yes!" Kira responded happily. When she noticed her mother staring at her in a disapproved fashion, she cleared her throat. "I mean, yes, I would be delighted to share a dance with a Ranger."

She allowed him to lead her to the floor, where they proceeded to waltz about the room, with the others. Their grace was stunning, their desire for each other evident.

"My daughter has grown accustomed to the Dragon Ranger," said Nell, to Zordon, who smiled approvingly.

"He's a charmer," the Eltarien replied. "But he has a duty that has determined his destiny. If she is to fall in love, she will be left behind."

"I have feared the most for her, dear friend. But who is to say that destiny binds?"

"It's always been that way, Nell. Ninjor and I have lost much in the battle we've long fought. It's needless to say, the Rangers will also lose much, including love." Zordon held his arms behind his back as he surveyed the dancing Rangers.

"Well maybe, Lexington is different. Maybe he can change the fate that has been laid out before him," Nell said. "You know as well as I, destiny is changeable."

Zordon nodded as his gazed lowered on Lex and the dancing princess.

The music had just stopped when there was a large explosion in the Lunar Ballroom. The large window that the Queen and her friends resided suddenly exploded, sending glass everywhere in the room. Everyone attending fell to the floor, shielding themselves from the peril.

Lex struggled to protect Kira - laying against her body, his back to the sky. He felt glass land on him, but it didn't cut him. He was furious. He knew who had attacked, even before turning around to face whoever _was _attacking. He summoned his morpher in his hand, and turned around. He looked around; many guests had been knocked out, the Queen included. Zordon and Ninjor had escaped before they could be hit, and Kingston's body was lying next to the Queen's.

"That's it," he mumbled, furious that Zedd… Rita… whoever had stomped on his dream. Part of his fury was that they had landed on Dande, something which never should of happened. He stretched his arms out, yelling: "Dragon!"

The morphed Lex waited for Rita's arrival, and low-and-behold, she walked in, along with her "posse". 

She hadn't accounted just one Ranger standing, as they usually worked in a group. But this was grand. She had finally set foot on Dande - something Zedd never had been able to do. Rita held her staff as she managed to walk through the rubble. Her hair wasn't free now - it was drawn up into two large cones.

"Ah," she said, setting her eyes on Lex. "Dragon Ranger, care for a dance? I've had my hair done just for the occasion."

"A man would have to be stupid to dance with an old hag like you," remarked the Dragon Ranger, letting his fury take control.

Rue, Xander, Amone, Rina and Lucretia stood up - they all had been knocked out for a brief moment. They had been surprised to see Lex, morphed, face to face with Rita Repulsa. Rina's gaze fell to Nell and Kingston, and she ran to their side.

"Fool!" yelled Rita. She rose her staff in threat.

"Come on," said Lex. "I dare you."

Lex heard Rue summon his morpher, along with the others, but he held up his hand, commanding them to stop. 

"Lex," said Rue. "You can't take her on by yourself!"

"I can sure as hell try!" yelled Lex, lunging forward, his Blade Blaster drawn. Rita was ready, but so was Lex. She went for his stomach with her staff, but he caught it with his free hand, came down, threw her over his head, and she slammed into the wall. The throw had caused him to use most of his strength - he had flipped an entire witch over his head.

Rita scrambled to her feet. She was old, but she wasn't ancient. She could still hold her own. She rose her wand, mumbled some words, and from the tip, red lightning erupted from the top, aiming for the Dragon Ranger. He flipped backwards twice, drew his Dragon Power Dagger, and fought against the power.

"Give it up, Ranger!" the witch cackled.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabertooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The Rangers engaged battle with the Putties that were flooding in behind Lex and Rita; Lex still tried to fight off the red lightning emitting from Rita's wand.

Rina and Lucretia jumped over two Putties together, kicking them in the faces. Amone slashed one's neck with his axe, and Xander stabbed one through the chest with his lance. Rue charged at Rita with his Power Sword, but with a wave of her hand, he was sent flying backwards into a stone pillar.

"This is between her and me," warned Lex, to the other Rangers.

"You've got that right, kiddo," the witch agreed.

Rita strengthened her end of the fight, as did Lex, whose dagger was now glowing a bright green. He lifted the dagger into the air, and the connection broke; both beings were weakening exceptionally fast.

Kira woke up, her head killing her. She slowly blinked as she observed what was happening in front of her: Lex was fighting Rita Repulsa head-to-head, the Mammoth, Sabertooth, Tricera, and Ptera Rangers were fighting gray creatures, and the Tyranno Ranger was knocked out across the room from them. Then she saw something she had wished she hadn't - her mother was knocked out, in front of the throne, blood coming from her mouth. Kingston was also knocked out beside his leader.

She ran to their sides, making sure they were okay. That is, until Rita turned towards her.


	3. Chapter III: Green with Envy, part II

Episode Three "Green with Envy, part two"

Kira held her head in her hands, weeping. The Rangers, Zordon, and Ninjor stood behind her, each sharing her pain.

When Rita had turned to Kira, she fired a shot from her staff, which was directed towards the Princess. But Lex wouldn't let that happen, and flew towards her, knocking her and himself out of the way. The Dragon Ranger and Kira had made it out of harms way, but Queen Nell and Kingston had not.

"Loyal to the side of good," chanted Rita, "morph like evil minions should!"

Rita had planted a spell on the two, and it had been successful! Kira and Lex, along with the other Rangers, had watched as Nell and Kingston were being transformed into hideous beings. Nell grew more muscular, and was covered in gold armor all over. Kingston's regular gold armor seemed to form to his body, and his face became that of a bizarre animal. Large wings sprouted from his back. 

When the two newly transformed figures opened their eyes, they were of a completely different nature. When once they were good, they were now evil.

"Meet Scorpina and Goldar!" shrieked Rita. "My two newest friends!"

This had driven Lex to go mad - he charged at Rita. Before he reached her, she, Scorpina, Goldar, and the Putty Patrollers left as quickly as they had appeared.

Now, Kira had to cope with her loss. It wasn't only her loss, but the entire planet's! Queen Nell, a once kind and generous woman was now transformed to an evil being who knew no kindness! And Kingston had no humanity left in him.

"I'm sorry, Princess," said Lex, putting his unmorphed hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she returned, jerking away from his touch. She turned around, tears in her eyes. "It's your fault this happened!" she screamed. "If you had just stayed off our planet, if you had just kept out!" Lex cringed. She was right, but somehow, he felt that she didn't mean her words. He walked back and joined the other Rangers.

"We'll do everything in our power to gain revenge," said Lucretia.

Kira shook her head. "No! As the new Queen of Dande, I command you - never return to Dande again! You are hereby banished from this planet!"

On command, eight silver-armored guards grabbed hold of the Rangers and their mentors; many more took up the A.F.E. agents. 

"But Kira-" pleaded Lex.

"You will call me Queen Kira and bow in my presence," she replied. "Take them to the transport. They will be transported back to Eltare."

"But your Queen," announced a knight. "if we transport them all, there is not enough power to support the use of any transport device."

"That is fine. They are banished from using our services also."

"Kira!" shouted Lex. "You can't do that - we need the transportation power!" Lex tried to step forward, but the guard holding him wouldn't allow it.

With tears in their eyes, the Rangers, along with the others, were lead off into the transportation chamber. The new Queen followed.

The transportation chamber was a large, circular chamber in the heart of the palace. The walls were made of steel, and in the center was a large platform with a blue glowing light surrounding it. Two guards stood at the control panel when the Rangers arrived.

"Kira, think about this," pleaded Amone. "If you just give us a chance, we can get your mother and Kingston back - trust us!"

"You had my trust until I lost my mother," said Kira, keeping her glare straight ahead. If looks could kill, the Rangers would be dead one-hundred times over…

"Enter the transport," commanded the now head knight. The large group did so, although somewhat reluctant. First the A.F.E. agents, then Zordon and Ninjor, then the Rangers, and last Lex. Before they were transported, Lex turned to Kira.

"I know you're hurt by what Rita did to your mother," he said, "but so are we. I know it's harder for you than for any of us, but I'm speaking for everyone when I say I'm sorry. But this isn't the right thing to do. Don't banish us from Dande, don't take away our transportation powers. You're only helping Zedd to disarm us." Kira kept her nose up. "Instead, join us in the fight. Do what your mother never did - allow Dande to fight for the side of good! Don't stay neutral, or stay out of the fight - take action!"

"Lex, that's enough," said Zordon.

"Don't turn your back on us!" yelled Lex. Kira was reluctant. "If not for the fight against evil, do it for the man who loves you!" Those words are what made Kira back down, but as soon as Lex had gotten them out, they were transported away.

"I love you too," Kira whispered.

On the dark plant Jintax, Zedd sat on his stone throne, in his castle. The skies were dark, the ground barren. This was the homeland of the Bolirox, and anywhere you looked, there were Bolirox about. Zedd had captured the planet over fifty years ago, and had since then, taken over the population and used them as his own personal army. And they had actually proven to be a good match against Zordon and the side of good, that is, until the Power Rangers came along.

But now, Rita Repulsa, daughter to Master and Mistress Vile, belonged to him. She was a talented witch who knew almost every evil spell there was, and her Putty Patrollers were not to be messed with. Her first match against the Rangers had sent them fleeting, and her second had been a total success. She had been able to put a spell on the Queen and her Major - originally intended for Princess Kira, but effective nonetheless. Queen Nell and Major Kingston were now minions of Rita's, named Goldar and Scorpina, and had no recollection of their pasts. If anyone was keeping score, Zedd was winning.

"My dear Rita," said Zedd. "When your mother and father had reached me - after years of trying - and offered you to me, as an apprentice, I was hesitant. My first reaction was that I was going to have another pest on my shoulder who said she could do anything and turned out to do nothing. But I am glad I adopted you, for you have come through."

"It is only because of your teachings, Lord Zedd," Rita replied with a bow.

"Yes, yes, it is a result of my brilliance," Zedd said with pride. "What is the progress on the Psycho Morphers?"

"They are still under construction, sire. All except the Silver Morpher, the prototype, of course."

"Ah. It isn't a big deal as of right now, so they shall keep under slow construction. The Silver Morpher is the only thing we need to worry about. Since it is a prototype, it isn't programmed for the use of evil only, as will be the other ones."

"Yes, sire. It is under the protection of Goldar and Scorpina as we speak."

"Good, good. Now go rest, my student. You have to conserve your energy for the next attack." With a wave of his hand, Hexxacus Zedd dismissed Rita.

Lex slammed his fists on the concrete rail the kept him from falling fifteen stories to the ground. "This isn't fair!" he yelled. "It was our fault that Rita even _went _to Dande - and look who had to pay!"

"You know as well as I do, Lex, that everything happens for a reason," said Ninjor. "Don't blame yourself for what the Fates had planned."

"Enough of that fate crap!" shouted Lex. "Rita will pay!"

Zordon put his hand on Lex's shoulder. "You couldn't take on Zedd by yourself. You know that, Lex."

"Watch me." Lex stormed from the balcony.

The five other Rangers stood on the ground below, each in their own silence. They replayed the earlier scene in their heads - regretting not being able to do anything. If only they had jumped Rita - or left Dande - or had been able to some how destroy Rita on Gali.

"Damn it!" yelled Rue. 

"Calm down," Xander said. "There's no use shouting."

"There sure isn't a use standing around here and doing nothing!" shouted Rue, once again letting his emotions take over.

"I feel sorry for Lex," said Rina. "He must have a lot of guilt in him."

"Shouldn't we all?" asked Rue. "We are the cause of this. If we had just left Dande, none of this would've happened."

"But it was the Queen's order that kept us there," said Amone. "Wherever her mind is right now, she knows that it was her choice to let us stay. She knows she could've made us leave, but she didn't, and that's the point."

"No one's to blame," said Lucretia. "Everything happens for a reason - the belief of all A.F.E. agents and the Power Rangers."

Lex entered the secluded room. It had been there since Zordon had received the transporting powers from Queen Nell - it was the backup power, if they ever needed it. He decided that if they ever needed it, it was now.

He was now morphed and standing in front of the control panel. After pushing a few buttons, the small room lit up will a brilliant green light. All he had to do now is step on the platform. 

_Here we go, _he thought. _This is for Kira - for Queen Nell and Kingston too. Rita will pay. _

He pressed a few more buttons, setting the coordinates: Jintax. He took a long, deep breath and started walking toward the platform. He knew that if he stepped on the platform, he would be in for the fight of his life, and maybe even the last fight of his life.But it was worth it, that much he knew.

He put his right foot on the platform, then his left. He was enveloped in the green light as he was teleported away.

Jintax was worse than he had imagined. He had heard that not even a spec of light had existed on the barren planet, that much he believed. But he didn't count on it being a - a gigantic wasteland. 

The reserved transport power had been enough to get him in the lower level of Zedd's castle, which was good, because he had no chance in hell of making it otherwise. The castle, he could tell, was the most lavishing thing on the entire planet. He hid behind a wall, which was cold stone, just like the other walls; he made sure there was nothing coming from behind or in front. He held his Blade Blaster, ready to shoot anything that did come his way.

He advanced down the corridor, coming to a long, steep stairwell. He supposed it was the way to Rita - or Zedd. He'd rather meet Rita, as Zedd had ten times her power. But he had to take the chance, and he started to climb the stairs.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" he asked himself, his heart beating hard in his chest.

He suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and he quickly latched to the wall, trying to make himself unseen. It didn't work (green against gray is kind of obvious), and the Bolirox that had been walking down started shrieking. That is, until Lex destroyed it with five blasts from his blaster.

"Could it of made more noise?" he whispered sarcastically. He continued advancing until he came to a new level. It was a weapon room, he presumed, as there were axes, bows and arrows, swords, and many more low-class weapons laying around. He was glad there wasn't a team of Putties on that floor - he'd be Ranger soup before you could say "Dragon Ranger Power!"

He crossed the room to another stairwell, and became climbing. He was getting tired of climbing when suddenly he heard a familiar cackle. He slowed his pace and listened.

"If that Green Ranger comes," Rita said, talking to her new minions, "which I'm sure he will, there will be a surprise for him waiting. That is, if he gets through you two."

"You are pure genius, my Queen," said Scorpina.

"I am, aren't I?"

"Yes, Queen," replied Goldar.

Lex had had enough. Royalty was bowing down the evil! And Rita, nonetheless, a stupid witch. He jumped from the stairwell, did a tumble, and shot green-colored lasers at the trio. Rita squealed, panicking and running around in circles. Scorpina and Goldar jumped out of the way of the lasers, and landed in front of Lex.

Goldar grabbed Lex by the neck and lifted him up. His black face and red eyes were that of pure evil, but Lex couldn't help but see Kingston in him.

"Kingston," he managed to get out.

"There is no Kingston here, Ranger!" Goldar growled.

"These Rangers are not only annoying, but they're delusional!" yelled Scorpina.

Lex didn't want to, but he was suffocating, and he wanted to get revenge on Rita. He kicked Goldar across the face, which loosened his grip on Lex, allowing him to escape. Lex held his throat while he coughed, and while doing so, didn't see Scorpina attacking him. She rose her sword in the air and brought it down on Lex's back, sending him into the stone ground.

Although the blow was strong, the Dragon Ranger was able to stand. He was able to block her next blow with his Dagger, although she was strong.

_Who knew a Queen could be so strong? _he thought. Green energy started to make the Dagger glow, and he pushed Scorpina away, falling to the ground. Then came Goldar - a brute. His sword was twice as long as Scorpina's, and he was double her size. 

Needless to say, Lex was overpowered, and was slammed into the wall behind them. He drew his Blade Blaster and shot Goldar right in the face, then flipped over him, and landed in front of Rita, who, after his lasers had struck one cone of her hair, was trying to fix it.

"Hello Rita," he said. "I hope you didn't forget me!" He struck her in the stomach, then elbowed her in the back. The witch fell to the ground but quickly got up.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a woman?!" she struck him in the side of the face with her wand, then kicked him in the stomach, and struck him again on the back.

Standing up and blood trickling down his mouth inside his helmet, he panted. "As far as I'm concerned you're not even human." Rita went to strike him with her wand again, but this time, he grabbed it, twirled it, and sent her flying into a table. 

Goldar and Scorpina started to walk towards him, but Rita stopped them. "If this boy wants a fight, he'll get one!" Suddenly, she was in a slim jumpsuit, made out of the same rags her dress was.

She charged towards him, her wand extended. He was ready for the embrace, but instead of striking him in the stomach like before, she rose it above her head and struck him in neck. Collapsed on the floor, he felt like he couldn't move. She put the end of her wand in his face.

"How does it feel to go down in front of your love's mother?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know," he remarked, grabbing hold of the wand again and flipping her over him. He got up, jumped in the air, and kicked her across the face, then twisted around and delivered an uppercut to her jaw. He landed on the ground, tripped her, then rose his Dagger above his head.

"This is for Kira!" he yelled.

Before he could stab her, a bright red light illuminated the room. Lex had to close his eyes, even though his visor offered protection. The light slowly dimmed, and across the room stood Lord Hexxacus Zedd himself.

"Hello, Lexington." he said.

"Zedd!" yelled Lex. "Let me finish this witch off! Leave!" Lex charged at Zedd, both his Power Dagger and Blade Blaster Blade Mode extended. Zedd rose his staff and sent a red lightning beam at Lex, slamming him into the wall in which Goldar had done the same. The blast had been so powerful, it had blown Lex's helmet off. He was now unconscious.

"Don't command the King to get out of his own castle," Zedd mocked. He lifted his staff up once again, sending a red lightning bolt at Lex, lifting his body up in the air. Slowly, his suit began to reform, but this time, with a large gold shield covering his chest and back. Gold cuffs rest on his upper arms, gloves, and boots. His Dagger disappeared and his Blade Blaster was transformed into a new Power Dagger.

"You are now the Green Ranger," said Zedd. "With the power of the Dragonzord." 


	4. Chapter IV: Discovering the Family Secre...

Episode Four "Discovering the Family Secret"

New to taking full responsibility of the Kingdom, Kira was already having her first royal migraine. She stood on the balcony that came out from the Royal Bedroom, overlooking the entire Kingdom of Dande. Too many thoughts were going through her mind to count, and most of them centered on Lex. He had said he loved her, but had left too quickly for him to hear her response. It had been her fault that he left, but did he know? Did he know, just by chance, that she felt so for him?

Although they barely knew each other, Kira felt a deep love for Lex. From the first time she had saw him, she knew he was the man she would be wed to. But she was unable to express her feelings in time - partially because she had been well known to have an ill temper towards the Rangers - and partially because she didn't know how she truly felt about him. But now she knew. She had to reach him, some how, some way.

Her auburn hair swayed in the wind, and she turned away from her inheritance, and walked back into her room. 

her grand bed lay a book, which was to be read only if something happened to her mother. She hadn't dare look in it, she couldn't bare the fact that her mother was gone, maybe for forever, just yet. The cover was made of leather, and it was bound by a leather strap. The pages, she could tell without opening it, were old; they had unlimited knowledge in them.

She sat upon the bed, made herself comfortable, and brought the book to her lap. She took a deep breath, undid the binding, and opened it. What she saw on the very first page astounded her.

With a heavy sigh, Rue walked about the A.F.E. base on Eltare. Ever since they had been teleported back by Queen Kira, they had been grounded, unable to do anything if Zedd attacked any other planet. He was so frustrated, all he did all day was pace back and forth his quarters. It didn't help Lex was missing, either. Zordon had tried reaching him telepathically, but something was wrong. The only way he couldn't make a connection is if Lex was evil, or he was…

No, no, Lex wasn't dead. Rue couldn't accept that. Lex was too strong, his will to live exceeded anyone's he knew, even his own. Lex, even if he couldn't take on Rita or Zedd (which he couldn't), would somehow make it out of whatever he was in alive. Rue had complete faith - although something bad lurked in his mind.

"Rue," said Amone's voice from behind. "Putties and Bolirox have appeared on Eltare. Zordon wants us to go ahead and fight before the A.F.E. agents arrive. Are you in?"

Rue, not for the first time in his life, doubted a mission he was given. Why would they fight? To get revenge for Kira, of course, and possibly rescue Lex - but then what? After they succeeded, _if_ they succeeded, what would they do? After quickly searching his mind, he came up with an answer. "Yeah," he said with a sigh. "I'm not sure for how much longer."

Kira kept her eyes on the symbol. It a golden circle with small wings sprouting from each edge. She didn't know what it was, but something about it just kept her amazed. She felt somehow connected to it, and it to her. She turned the olden page, and on the next, she recognized her mother's handwriting. 

If you are reading this, something unfortunate has happened to me, and/or the plant of Dande. Whomever is to read on _must_ be of Dande Royal Blood, or else the secrets ahead may fall into the wrong hands. I trust you, the reader, to be of my own flesh and blood. 

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabertooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The Ranger team charged at the mixed army of Putty Patrollers and Bolirox, each having their personal weapon handy. Each of them now had more of a reason to fight then before. Yes, they had wanted to fight and win for good, and for the Universe's safety, but that had affected everyone. This was personal. 

Rina flipped over her attackers, which was a group of two Bolirox and one Putty. She punched one Bolirox in the stomach, then flipped him over onto the ground. The other Bolirox charged at her, but before it could reach her, she shot two energized arrows at it and destroyed it. Next, the Putty kicked her in her stomach, making her stumble backwards. She grabbed its arm, cracked it over her shoulder, then stabbed it in the chest with her bow. 

"Goodbye," she said, speaking to no one, but delivering a devastating blow to the Putty with her Blade Blaster blade.

Amone and Lucretia stood back-to-back, guarding each others' blind sights. A group of four Putties and two Bolirox surrounded them. A blast from Amone's axe, which could convert to a cannon, took out the Bolirox. Now they just had to get past the Putties. 

"Four against two isn't exactly fair," said Amone.

"Is anything fair these days?" retorted Lucretia.

Kira read on, enticed by the writing.

It is no doubt to me that you are feeling strong hatred towards whoever did this to me, and for that reason, I have prepared to tell you a secret that has been in this family since the war between Zordon and Zedd began.

I am also prepared to leave a great power in your hands, so you must take full responsibility for what you must do.

Amone and Lucretia fired shots from their Blade Blasters at the Putties, but it did barely any damage. As on Gali, they were tough, and the only way to defeat them was cutting through them somehow. And these two were the ones for the job. Amone held his axe high in the air as he stood in front of two Putties. The blade began to glow with a black light, and he brought it down, swiping across the Putties' chests. They were weakened, but still fought.

"I don't know how Rita did it," Amone said to Lucretia.

"Did what?" yelled Lucretia, dodging a punch from the Putty attacking her.

"Made clay so damn powerful!" Amone yelled back, also dodging a punch. He delivered another slash to one of the Putty's gut, destroying it. He turned around and cut one across the chest several times, resulting in its destruction also. He noticed that Lucretia had also taken care of her business, and they ran to help the others.

Rue, Amone, Xander, Rina and Lucretia stood in front of the dozen or so Putties and Bolirox that were left. They wouldn't need the A.F.E.'s help after all, that is, if Rita and Zedd didn't have something cooked up in their dense minds. The five Rangers and the Army of Zedd charged at each other, exchanging blows as they came.

Kira continued reading the book, although it grew harder and harder to do. Yes, she wanted to find this secret out that her mother spoke of, but it meant she'd have to accept the fact that her mother was gone.

And now, in the telling of the secret, you must be informed of its past. I have encrypted in this book a way for you to see it, just say these words and it will be shown. _That which I desire to see, come to be in front of me._

Kira took a deep breath. If she decided to say these words, she would begin the journey to receive the knowledge of her family's secret. Her mother had counted that her own flesh and blood, whoever it may be, would have enough courage to do so. If her mother had that much faith it someone she could've not known, Kira could do it. She knew she could.

She closed her eyes and read aloud. "That which I desire to see, come to be in front of me." She slowly opened her eyes to find that she was no longer in her room, on her bed - but in a beautiful clearing. She still clung to the book, but she hadn't recognized the environment around her.

A beautiful waterfall laid across the way, surrounded by luscious vegetation. The water was crystal clear - the purest Kira had ever seen. She walked over to it, bent down, holding the book to her chest, she tapped the surface with her finger. A ripple went out from her finger and to the edge of the bank, and to the end of the waterfall itself.

"Ninjor," a woman's voice said. Kira twisted around. "I can have the Powers in a safe place as soon as possible. If only you trusted me-"

"It's not you that I distrust, and you know that," the ninja replied. The scene in front of her unraveled too quickly for her to bear; her mother, young in her days - alive! Not to mention, with one of the beings whose fault was bringing Rita to Dande.

_I'll forgive him later, _she thought to herself. She came to the conclusion that neither her mother or Ninjor could see her, so she let the story unfold while she sat on the grass.

"Power down!" the Rangers said in unison. They had successfully beaten the attack on Eltare, and, after waiting fifteen minutes to make sure nothing else was coming, they demorphed.

"This just isn't the same," said Rue. "We fight the good fight, we keep our strength up. But we're in debt two times over, and we're sitting here, doing nothing."

"Not literally," added Xander.

"Shouldn't we be getting revenge for Queen Nell, Kingston, and Kira? And shouldn't we be looking for Lex? - he's our own teammate, damn it!" argued Rue. The other Rangers kept silent; they knew he was right.

Suddenly, several shots hit the unmorphed Rangers, sending them flipping in the air. When they looked, Goldar and Scorpina walked towards them in the distance.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Rue ran towards the duo, his Power Sword extended. If the other Rangers couldn't - or wouldn't - do anything, he would.

"Rue!" yelled Rina. The Rangers all morphed and ran towards Goldar and Scorpina. They were going to fight the two monsters or save Rue - they hadn't decided yet.

Kira watched with tears in her eyes. She still couldn't believe her mother was standing there, before her.

"Ninjor, the Powers would be a great help to Zordon and you. Why won't you let me create them?" pleaded the young Nell.

"Because," the retort came, "if you are discovered to be able to make Ranger powers, then you will be in high danger. We can't make you give up the security of your Kingdom and planet for the sake of making new Ranger powers."

Kira's eyes were wide, her expression priceless. She had just found out that her mother - who had always wanted peace - could've created Ranger powers at any time she wanted. But had she? The scene in front of her showed that she hadn't, but she still watched.

Suddenly, Zordon appeared beside Ninjor. "Zedd's forces have appeared," he said. "We must go."

Ninjor looked to Nell with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Nell," he said sweetly. "If not for Zordon and I - do it for our daughter. Do it for Kira." 

Kira literally screamed "What the hell?" even though no one heard her. Nell - and Ninjor? How could this - there could be no way! She had to push that out of her mind, for she felt the most important part of the story was coming.

When Ninjor and Zordon had disappeared, Nell sat down beside the waterfall, only a few feet from Kira. She held her head in her hands and wept. For what reason, Kira did not know, but didn't think she wanted to. Nell then drew her hand in the water, and suddenly got serious. She stood up and put her hands together. In them, a bright light shone, and she outstretched her arm, the same light glowing around her wrist. Kira watch closely. This was it.

"Wind Ranger Power!" Nell yelled. Suddenly, she was in pink spandex - the same color as the Ranger Rina's - but her suit was different. Her suit was almost _entirely_ pink, except for her legs and arms, which were light gray. Her boots were pink with black lining on the top, and her gloves were white with a pink stripe on the back. Her cuffs were also pink, along with a gold border. The same symbol Kira had encountered in the book resided on her mother's chest. 

"Pink Wind Ranger!" Nell shouted. "Power of Light!"

Kira stood there, stunned. Her peaceful mother was a Ranger herself. But if it had been a family secret, why hadn't she been told earlier? Suddenly, the scene around her began to disappear and she found herself back in her bedroom. But she felt different, like she was changed. She looked down, and on her wrist was the morpher her mother had used to morph into the Pink Wind Ranger.

She returned to the book, reading the last message.

So, presuming you are whom I think you are, Kira, you are now the Pink Wind Ranger, Guardian of Light. Use the power wisely, and may the Power protect you.

P.S. Use the blank pages in the book to keep a history of what has happened - someone needs to know the history in years to come!

This was a lot to swallow, and Kira knew it. She sat there stunned for a moment. _If this is to be my destiny, _she thought, _and if I am to become a Power Ranger… this means that Lex and I are destined for each other too. Fine, I will become the person my mother was._

She outreached her arm, brought it to her chest, and pressed a button on it. "Wind Ranger Power! Pink Wind Ranger, power of light!"

The Rangers were losing. Badly. Goldar was holding Amone by the neck while stomping on Rue's chest. Scorpina was slamming Rina's helmet into a rock, which meant she would be dead if it wasn't for the helmet. Lucretia and Xander tried to help their teammates, but each time they did, they were thrown across the distance. They felt like they were at the end of their line.

_Lex,_ Rue thought, _please, wherever you are, be safe. Always be safe. May the Power protect you._

As Rue took his last breath, he felt air returning to his lungs. Goldar's step had been removed, and Rue was now lying beside Amone, who was coughing. He looked up and saw a pink streak of light badgering Goldar and Scorpina. Finally, the streak landed to reveal _another_ pink Ranger!

"Who the hell?" asked Xander.

"I'm sorry for this, mother," the Ranger said. "But you are on the side of evil now, and evil shall not survive!" She rose her hand into the air. "Feather Daggers!" Suddenly, two pink-handled daggers appeared in the unknown's hands. She twirled them in her hands, and a stream of explosions followed a line on the ground until they hit Scorpina and Goldar, who, upon contact, teleported away.

"Who are you?" asked Lucretia, helping Rina up.

"Power down," she said, demorphing. "It's me, Kira."


End file.
